wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King Starshade
King Starshade "Is it just me, or is it getting ''colder? Is that even possible in the Ice Kingdom?”''DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STEAL/COPY/ALTER/BORROW MY FORMATTING OR MY CHARACTER WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION FROM ME. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE AND WILL RESULT IN A BAN This character belongs entirely to Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing. Silverfrost appears in Blood_of_Ice_and_Heart_of_Stone as the IceWing King. I am gladly accepting art for Starshade, either headshot or full-body. Electronic submissions only please! Appearance ''"All I see is a shy, pacifistic NightWing with a lopsided jaw who’s hopelessly in love with the IceWing Queen."''Starshade has grey-black scales and dark green underscales. His eyes are a deep cobalt blue. He is normally sized for his age, and somewhat tends toward the weaker side of dragons. His wings have the normal NightWing star scales in an outward splaying pattern. His jaw is slightly crooked, leaning towards the left side of his mouth and slightly interfering with his speech. (Incomplete) Personality ''"Silverfrost’s idea, of course, but we had to do something. Maybe less dragons would have been better . . ."''Starshade is a very shy, nervous, and reclusive dragon who is used to being stepped on by dragons with a higher rank than him. He is also very humble, and rarely argues with anyone about anything, preferring to take the blame for actions he didn't commit instead of protesting. He is somewhat oblivious to the feelings of other dragons until he gets to know them better, and often retreats inside himself when a stressful situation occurs. Although he is king, he prefers to let Silverfrost handle the work and instead tries to be her moral support. (Incomplete) History ''"You always did know how to soothe away my fears. Just being around you helps my anxiety. And your beautiful words do the rest." -Starshade to Queen Silverfrost''Starshade was a relatively low ranking NightWing who met Queen Silverfrost of the IceWings during a Two Moon festival. Over the course of the next few months, he fell in love with Silverfrost and agreed to become King of the Ice Kingdom. He had one dragonet, Polaris, with her. One day, three years later while out on a polar bear hunt, he was brutally crushed inside a collapsing iceberg while Polaris watched, helpless. (Incomplete) Relationships ''"Oh, just thought I’d wake up my favorite son on this rather miserable day."''Prince Polaris (Dragonet): Starshade and Polaris share much of their personalities, and spend large amounts of time together when possible, usually at night watching the stars. He is extremely proud of Polaris, and couldn't love him more. However, he secretly wishes he was more like his son, less shy and more regal. Queen Silverfrost (Wife): Starshade was initially oblivious to Silverfrost's crush on him, but quickly realized that he loved her just as much as she did him. Now he couldn't imagine being with a better wife. They are inseparable, going almost everywhere in the Kingdom together (unless he is spending time with Polaris) and attending all the various festivals and embassies in each other's company. He is somewhat overawed by Silverfrost's ability to command, and feels himself to be unworthy of her. However, he shows her an immense amount of respect and love, always providing moral support and serenity when she needs it, along with more than a few dates to exotic locales. Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Content (Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing)